The day that changed us all
by blizzy1106
Summary: five years later, the members of flight 29 down receive a call that will change their lives forever.
1. Life

Chapter 1

It had been five years since I graduated high school. So much has changed since then.

I used to look back on my high school years with disgust, but now I've come to realize that I had some good times with some great friends.

Life was good; I had graduated college, something I never expected to actually do. A guy with my background doesn't usually get a chance to make something on himself, but I was one of the lucky ones.

Things at my last high school started out kind of rocky until I got the chance to go on a trip to Palau. Melissa was amazing, and she made it all happen, but we ended up crashing and getting stuck there.

That was probably the best month of my life. Sure, we worked hard, but it was like our own reality where nothing could hurt us.

When we got home, things were good for awhile, but eventually the island left us. We were in reality, and reality didn't really want us all to be friends.

I was the guy who got out of juvie. Nathan was the smart kid who was destined for greatness. Daley was bound for perfection. Lex was so much younger than all of us. Eric was expected to be the funny guy who was too cool for us, and Taylor was the princess. She didn't need us when she got back to school. Then there was Mel. Mel was nothing but nice to everyone. It didn't matter what group everyone else was in; Mel tried to be the glue that held us together.

Too bad Mel wasn't strong enough. We all still said hi to each other in the hall, but we never got back to being our family.

I really regret not dating Mel like I said I would. Things just never really worked out, for any of us for that matter.

High school isn't designed to bring people from different circles together. We all knew that we were there, but nothing was ever the same. I don't know how many of us kept in touch after we graduated, but there were two people I still talked to on a regular basis.

One day, I knew something was up when I got a call at 3am from one of them.

"Hello?" I asked.


	2. The call

"Jackson, I have some really bad news. I don't know how to tell you this, so I might as well just say it. Mel was in a car accident tonight. She was hurt really bad, and the doctors aren't sure if she is going to make it.

"I know you haven't really talked to her in a long time, but I didn't know what to do. Her mom called me, and I didn't know who else to call. I don't want to go there alone." Nathan said in one breath.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. It doesn't matter that I haven't talked to her in five years, she is still my friend, and you need me, so I'm there."

"Thanks, Jackson. I knew I could count on you."

Jackson grabbed his coat and his phone. While he was on the way to the hospital, he called the one other person he still kept in contact with. Lex. He knew Lex would want to know what happened.

He told Lex all he knew, and rushed to the hospital.

Lex was Daley's step brother, so he let her know what happened, and Daley grabbed her keys, and they were off.

Lex also still kept in touch with Taylor. She was the girl of his dreams, and he knew even if he would never be with her, he could at least be friends with her,

Taylor still talked to Eric, and before Nathan knew what happened, everyone was in the waiting room at the hospital.

"What happened?" Taylor asked in a frantic voice.

Nathan looked at them with tears in his eyes, "I never expected you all to show up. How did you guys find out?" He said looking at Jackson.

"I just called Lex," Jackson said.

"I told Day, and then I called Taylor,"

"I called Eric,"

"I guess we all wanted to be here for Mel, just like we know she would have been for us," Lex said. Even though he was the youngest, he was wise beyond his years.

"I guess I should let you guys know what happened,"


	3. The crash

"Mel was driving on a country road. It was raining really hard, and the roads were wet.

"A squirrel ran out in the middle of the road, and Mel swerved to miss it, but she was going too fast. She lost control of the car, and she ran into a tree. She was life flighted to the hospital about an hour ago.

"The doctors say that they think she will be ok, but she wasn't wearing her seat belt, so she was thrown from the car.

"She has eight broken ribs, and they aren't sure about brain damage. The doctors put her into a coma so they could check everything out.

"The thing with an induced coma, though, is the doctors never know when she will wake up; so for now, we just have to wait, and pray that she will be alright,"

We were all in shock. How could this happen to Mel? She was so nice to everyone, and she didn't deserve this.

Lex was holding Daley, and Taylor was crying in Eric's arms. I was trying to be strong for the group, but inside I felt like I was dying. I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't.

As hard as it was for me, I knew it was that much harder for Nathan.

"How are you doing, man" I say while embracing my friend in a hug.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is here, but I wish our reunion could have been because of something happier. I know Melissa would be really happy to see everyone together though."

"I didn't expect everyone to be here. I should have assumed Lex would tell Daley, but I didn't know he still talked to Taylor, or that she was still friends with Eric."

"Well, I didn't know you still talked to Lex, so I guess there is a lot we don't know about each other anymore," Nathan said.

In that moment, I knew so many things had changed since our crash. Before, we knew almost everything about each other, and we were together all the time. Now, we don't even know who keeps in touch anymore.

Now, we all have our own lives, and we all have different things going on.

But, one thing hasn't changed. When one of us needs each other, we're there.


	4. The first visit

Melissa's parents were in her hospital room with her everyday, and the doctors only let two visitors in the room at a time.

It was ok because we all had each other. If someone needed a hug, we were there. If someone needed to cry, we held them. If someone needed a laugh, we had a joke.

For almost a week, we all met in the hospital at 10 and left at 5. If the doctors would have let us come earlier or stay later, I'm sure we would have been there.

After about a week and a half, the doctors decided we could start going in, but we could only go two people at a time for about fifteen minutes at a time.

Daley and Lex wanted to go first; so Lex grabbed his sister's hand and walked in. Daley looked back at Nathan, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Mel," Lex said. "We all came to see you. I know, it's been five years, but we are all still connected. High school is going great, but I really miss you guys,"

"Day, talk to her. Let her know you're here," Lex told his sister.

"I can't…I don't know what to say,"

"Just talk. It doesn't even matter what you say,"

"Ok," Daley said trying to force a smile. "Hey Mel. I've missed you. I'm sorry I didn't really keep in touch. I wish I would have with everyone. So much has changed over the years. About a month ago I broke up with my boyfriend Jake,"

"That's great. Keep going Day," Lex said with a smile.

Daley smiled back and continued. "He was really great. We were together almost three years, and we even talked about getting married, but for some reason, I could never actually picture my life with him. I guess I knew he wasn't the guy for me, so I couldn't stay with him anymore.

"You would have liked him though. He was kind and gentle, just like you. I told him all about you too, and I know you guys would have gotten along great. Oh yeah. I'm going to med school to become a pediatrician. I love working with kids, and I want to make a difference."

"Look Mel, we all love you, and we want you to get better. We miss you, and I know things will be different when you wake up, but that's the thing. You have to wake up. I don't think any of us will be able to handle it if you didn't" Daley said with tears in her eyes.

Lex hugged her, but she wouldn't let go of Melissa's hand. It was as though she felt the life that was within her would go back into Melissa.

"Day, it's ok. Talking to her helps. Even though it doesn't seem like it now, it could make all the difference."

"But what if she doesn't wake up? What if she's like this forever? Or worse, what if she dies?"

"You can't think of it that way. You have to be positive. I'm scared too, but I know how strong Mel is, and I have faith that things will be okay,"

"Your time is up." The nurse said, and with that, Daley and Lex walked out of the room crying.

Taylor and Eric were up next.


	5. Taylor and Eric

Taylor was in tears as she walked into the room, and Eric was right by her side.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Eric," Taylor told him.

"Lex said we are supposed to talk to her; so I guess we just talk like we normally would,"

"Hey Mel," Eric said as he took a seat by the bed. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. From what your mom said, you are going to law school. That's great. I think you would make a great lawyer, even though you aren't cold and heartless."

Taylor smiled, and sat down next to him, and Eric continued talking "Last time I saw you was about three years ago. I graduated from school, and I'm a photographer. I work with magazines mostly. I get paid to take pictures of beautiful women. It's the perfect job for me."

Eric looked at Taylor, and she knew it was her turn, so she tried her best to talk to her old friend.

"So Melissa, last time we talked was freshman year of college. Remember when we went out to lunch, and I told you all about how I joined a sorority? That was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made. You guys were my family in high school, even if things changed. My sisters were my family at school.

"I told them all about you guys. I'm sure they got sick of me talking about being stranded on an island. Every year for spring break, some girls would always fly somewhere like the Bahamas or Aruba, but I would never go because, to be honest, islands kind of freak me out now.

"I also told you about how I was dating a few different guys at school. I didn't really meet anyone worth getting serious with, so I'm single right now.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a teacher now. I know, Taylor Hagan a teacher, who would have ever guessed, but I teach Geography back at Hartwell. Lex is actually one of my students, and he is amazing, but you already knew that.

"He just got smarter over the years, and I can't believe how grown up he is. Every year around the anniversary of our crash, I have the kids pick an island and write about how they would survive on an island for one month. I tell them they can bring five things they think they will need, and then I have them present it to the class.

"It's funny to hear what things people would bring, and I know I would have been one of the girls who would have brought eye liner and tooth paste. At the end of the week, I tell them about our little adventure, and I always hope they can learn how each experience can change their lives,"

"Wow, I didn't know I had so much to say to her." Taylor said to Eric. "I took up most of our time. I'm sorry Eric." Taylor said as she started crying.

"Taylor, it doesn't matter. I know I will have plenty of time to tell Mel whatever I need to. Take as long as you need," Eric said as he brushed the tears off Taylor's cheeks.

Taylor launched herself into Eric, and wouldn't let go.

She knew she didn't need to be strong around these people, and that was a great feeling.

"I can't believe how good it feels to be back with the group," Eric said. "I've really missed them all."

"I know exactly how you feel. The island brought us together, and the world sort of ripped us apart."

"And Mel is still the glue that holds us together, even after all this time," Eric said while he looked back at his friend. He was holding back tears too, but he knew Taylor needed him.

The nurse told them their time was up, and Nathan and I were left.


	6. Jackson and Nathan

"It will be ok, man. It's just Melissa," Nathan said to me.

I was shaking with fear, and when I saw her lying there, I wanted to run out of the room.

She was beautiful, despite the bruises. She had grown up over the years, but she was the picture of perfection, and I hated seeing her like this.

"Hey Melissa. I can't believe we're here, but you still look great," Nathan told his best friend.

"I had to cancel my appointments so I could be here with you. I never knew how busy psychologists are, but it's good that I get to make my schedule so when crazy things like this happen, I can be there for my best friend,"

Nathan didn't really know what else to talk about. The others told Melissa about their jobs, school, relationships, anything, but Melissa already knew Nathan's stuff, so he hoped I would have something to talk about,

"Just give it a try," Nathan said trying to encourage me.

"Okay, I'll try,"

"Hey Mel. It's been awhile. I can't believe so much has changed. I have so much to tell you. Where should I start?

"I guess I'll start at the beginning and go from there. Let's see…you know I went to college right? I went to USC, and I majored in graphic design. I really love working with computers, and I'm working on starting my own company.

"I think I would be pretty good at it, but it's hard finding the right people and figuring everything out. Um…the weather outside is really nice. The sky is bright blue, and it's not too hot,"

Nathan stared at me once I started talking about the weather. He knew I was scared and nervous and sad and pretty much every other emotion possible.

"Just talk to her about your life. Let her know how you're doing," Nathan was trying his best to be strong for Jackson right now.

"Okay, I'm going to try this again. Thanks for being so patient with me Mel. You always were great at listening to me and waiting for me to open up.

"About a year ago, I moved into my own apartment. It's near the ocean, and some guys in my building play instruments, so we made a band. Sometimes we play on the beach.

"It's great. We're pretty good actually. We even have a group of girls who follow us around whenever we play. I never thought that Cody Jackson would have groupies, but none of them are my type.

"I've gone on a few dates with some of them, but they are way too high strung for me. I need someone who is mellow and can just hang out with me. I need someone who gets me, everything about me, not just music.

"So for now, I'm still looking for someone like that. I haven't really had anyone serious in years. Wow, when I think about it, it makes me seem kind of lame.

"I know exactly what you would say to me right now Mel, 'It's not lame Jackson. You just want to find the right person, and you don't want to waste you're time on the wrong ones,'" I kept thinking to myself that this girl was the one person who ever fully understood me, and now she was lying in a hospital bed in a coma.

I was holding Mel's hand, and I was on the verge of tears. Nathan saw this, and let me have the room alone for the rest of our time. Man I'm lucky. Even after five years, I still have awesome friends.

"Look Mel," I said as the tears started flowing freely, "You have to wake up. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I don't know what any of us would do. You brought us back together. We need to. You are the glue that binds us, and I don't know what would happen to us without you. I don't want to know what would happen.

"Please, you need to get better. We need you to get better,"

As I finished my last sentence, the nurse came and told me if was time for me to leave. Melissa needs time to recover.

I walked out to the others, and I was greeted with hugs. We stood there for awhile, and we cried in each others arms.


	7. Panic

This continued on for about a month.

Everyday, we would show up at the hospital, and go in two at a time for fifteen minutes.

When we ran out of things to talk about, we started over again. No one ever wanted to walk into Melissa's room and just sit there. It was too hard to know that one of your friends was lying in a hospital bed, and nothing you could do would help her.

"Guys, I'm really glad you are here," Nathan said.

"Me too. It's nice to know that even when we don't really talk, we are still there for each other," Taylor said.

"I think our connection goes deeper than anything. It doesn't even matter how often we talk. We all have a special place in our hearts for everyone, and that can outlast anything." Lex said.

We all had grown closer over the past month. We sat in the lobby and talked about the past, and we talked about what had happened to each of us.

We ate every meal together, we spent every minute together, and we even moved in together.

We all started staying at Taylor's house. Her parents were always gone, and it was easier for us all to ride to the hospital together.

Living together was almost like living on the island. We had grown again to depend on one another, and we knew that we always had someone to listen to us.

We were a family again, but one key piece was missing. In the back of our minds we always wondered what would happen to her. We all tried to be optimistic, but sometimes it was hard.

I would walk into her hospital room, and every time, my heart would break a little. Melissa, sweet, gentle, Melissa, was lying there unconscious, and we didn't know when she would wake up…if she would wake up.

On the Melissa's 29th day in the hospital, the doctor came to talk to us. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dr. Green told us. "In the beginning Melissa was improving quite frequently, but now her progress has slowed. Melissa is very strong, but right now we aren't really sure what will happen. I just want you all to be prepared in case Melissa can't heal herself. I'm sorry; I know this is really hard news," And with that, the doctor walked away.

We all just looked at each other, and tears came to our eyes. What if Melissa doesn't get better? What if she dies?

We all were intertwined in a group hug when something inside me snapped. I started to panic. I couldn't breath, and my pulse was racing.

"I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry guys, but I can't be in this place for another second," I said, and I ran out the front door.

I looked back to see them all standing in the doorway to the hospital.

I got in a cab and I gave them a nod. I felt horrible to abandon them, but I just couldn't stand to be in that place any long.

I knew they would understand. They had to because no one in the world knew me like they did.

I went to the one place that made me feel better, the one place where I felt like things were good, and I just cried.


	8. Memories

I was sitting on the beach thinking about everything that had happened in my life.

The beach was the one place where everything just felt safe and right. After we spent our month there, I always sort of considered it my home.

I knew I couldn't go back to the island, but there was on spot on the beach that I liked to go to. It was out of the way, and there were hardly ever other people there. It reminded me of home and the family I had gained.

I couldn't believe what was happening. We were all just figuring things out, and now we might have to deal with the loss of someone else. This just isn't fair. Why Mel. Out of all of us, she didn't deserve this.

I kept thinking back to the island. She was beautiful and smart. She listened to me, and she made me feel alive. How come I never called her like I said I would? How come I didn't have the guts to make a move?

How come we all let the real world overtake us? How come we weren't strong enough to stay together? How come it takes something like this to bring us all together?

There were so many unanswered questions, and I couldn't take it. I broke down in the sand and started to cry.

I thought about how many times I had needed these people over the years; how many times I had needed Mel, but I was too scared to call them. I didn't think they would still be around. At least now I know I still have them, or at least I did until I ran out on them.

Just then I heard something. I turned around, and I saw everyone walking up towards me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Come on Jackson. You're scared and sad, and you went to the one place you knew we would find you. Did you seriously think the beach was a good hiding place from us?" Daley asked.

I never really thought about it, but they made sense. Hiding on a beach from people you were stranded on a beach with does seem like a stupid idea.

"Look Jackson," Nathan said as he sat down, "I know you're scared. We're all scared, but we just have to hope and pray that things will work out,"

"But what if they don't work out?" I asked.

"Then we will get through it, together. Mel would have been so happy we were all back together. She always linked us, and even though it would be hard, we would have each other. No one is going anywhere, especially when times get hard," Taylor said.

"Wow Tay, I never expected you to be the one with words of wisdom," Eric said.

Taylor gently pushed him, and everyone sat down in the sand.

"Hey guys, remember Chilloween? It was probably my favorite memory on the island," Nathan said.

"Yeah, even though I didn't get anyone presents, and I had a break down over you," Daley said with a smile at Nathan.

"I loved Abby's dance. Abby was my first slow dance. It was so much fun," Lex said.

"Yeah the dance was great. Mel taught me how to dance," I said.

"And Eric turned out to be a much better dancer than I expected," Taylor said.

We talked about memories from the island, and we always talked about plans for the future, and once we ran out of things to say, we all sat and watched the sunset.

No one spoke.

No one needed to.

The silence said it all; our fear, our hope, our sadness, our strength, our love.

We didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but we did know that we would face it together.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how to end this story. There are three options.

1. Melissa could die

2. Melissa could be fine, but she would have to go through a lot of therapy and stuff to get back to normal.

3. Or, Melissa could wake up and see how she brought everyone together, and then she could die.

I don't know if I really want to kill Mel because she is my favorite, but I don't know if it's necessary.

If Mel died, I could write about the funeral and life after Mel if people wanted me to continue the story. I just want to know what you think.


	9. Relief

A/N: So basically everyone wants me to save Mel, so I will. If it starts to suck, let me know.

* * *

We stayed at the beach all night. It was just like the old times…without Mel. Is this what our group was coming to?

After everything we have been through, would we have to go through losing one of our closest friends?

We watched the sunset on the beach together, and I don't know why, but I got this feeling of hope. Maybe something good will come out of this terrible situation.

"Hey, what time is it?" Daley asked.

"It's about 8:30," Lex told his sister.

"Man, I'm starving," Eric said.

"Me too. Let's go out to breakfast," Nathan said.

We all agreed, and we all drive to a little diner. No one was there but us, so it was perfect.

Even though we spent so much time together since the accident, we never really talked about our lives to each other, just Mel. I never realized how much I missed these people until they were right here.

"Well, I applied to Princeton, Georgetown, Brown, Harvard as a long shot, Yale, Dartmouth, and USC for extra insurance. I really want to go to Dartmouth, but it's really hard to get in. Plus, all these schools are so far away." Lex informed the group.

"Oh yeah, I also have a girlfriend. Her name is Kara. She is a senior too. I asked her to prom last year, and it was the most amazing time ever. We have been dating ever since." Lex told them.

"That's great, Lex," Nathan said, "What happens when you guys go to college?"

"I don't know. She wants to stay here, and I want to move away. I know most high school relationships don't survive when the people involved go to different colleges," Lex said.

"Is she worth fighting for?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is, but that doesn't mean she will want to stay together,"

"I've learned when someone is really important to you, you should fight for her. Even if it's years later. You might get shot down, but if she is really worth it, fight for her," I told him.

In that moment, I knew how important Melissa was to me. Yes, these people were my friends. Wait, are my friends. I have them back now.

Anyway, Melissa was the only person to always believe in me. No matter what happened or how hard it was, she was the one person I could always count on.

Taylor interrupted me mid thought and said, "Yeah, Lex. Kara is totally crazy about you. I see the way she looks at you at school. In my class, she always doodles little hearts with your name on them. I always try to yell at her for it, but I can never bring myself to do it. I guess it's the romantic in me,"

We all started to laugh. Taylor loved anything about love. I'm glad to know she hasn't lost her sense of spirit.

We talked for hours about anything and everything; college, relationships, home, jobs, fears. You name it, we covered it.

It was getting close to 10, and we were all getting ready to go to the hospital when Nathan got a call.

Once he closed his phone, he looked at us and said the three words we had all been dying to hear. "She woke up."


	10. sadness and hope

We heard the news and rushed to the hospital. We all wanted to see her, and we couldn't wait to actually talk to her.

Once we arrived, I ran into the room.

I saw Melissa lying there with her eyes open. I felt things I don't even know how to describe with words. It was the most amazing day ever.

I walked over and grabbed her hand. "Mel, I'm so glad you are awake. I need to tell you that I love you. You were the only person on the island to get me. You were there for me no matter what, and when we were all rescued, you never gave up on me. This accident had me so scared, and you need to know that I love you,"

"That's all very nice Jackson, but what island? I have no idea what you are talking about. We had algebra together, but you never really talked to me. I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean about an island and being rescued,"

I stared at her in awe, and I forced myself to walk out with the others, and Dr. Green was standing with them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have some bad news," Dr. Green told us.

"But I thought she was awake," Taylor said confused.

"Oh, she is awake. That is very true, but her accident was more serious than we imagined. She had some brain damage, and a little later, some other doctors are putting her in a halo,"

"A halo? Like she is going to have a big metal thing drilled into her head?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but that's not the bad news,"

"So there is more?" Lex asked.

"Yes. We have been asking Melissa questions to check her memory and try and determine the extent of the brain damage. Her mother requested that we ask her about you all, but she only knew you as former classmates,"

"She told me she didn't remember being on the island," I said on the verge of tears.

"That's right. I believe she has Lacunar amnesia,"

"If she has amnesia, then how does she remember us at all?" Taylor asked.

"Well this particular type of amnesia doesn't erase all of your memory. It just causes the person to forget one specific event. In Melissa's case, she forgot the island. Because she doesn't remember being there, she doesn't remember coming home, and she doesn't remember how you all bonded once you returned. Her memory is frozen. She only remembers you as it were before the accident. For example, which one is Nathan?"

"I am,"

"Mrs. Wu tells me that you are Melissa's best friend. She will remember you as such because you were before being stranded on the island,"

"How long does this usually last?" Daley asked.

"I can't be sure. In some cases, it can last awhile; in others, only a few days. It's hard to tell, but I think it would still be smart to talk about the island. Obviously you all built some pretty strong bonds there, or you wouldn't be here right now. In times like this, Melissa needs as much support as possible,"

Dr. Green walked away, and I told the group what happened. I finally told the girl of my dreams that I loved her, and she didn't even know why I cared.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't just have Mel wake up and be perfectly fine. Please don't hate me.


	11. Dances

Melissa was in the hospital for almost three months, and it was the worst three months of our lives.

I began to dread going to the hospital because everything she couldn't remember made me realize just how much the plane crash changed my life. That one even in time made everything different, and I was just now seeing how life would be without the crash.

Her not remembering made me realize just how important it all was to me, how important she is to me. For five years I tried to be strong. I tried to convince myself that I didn't need anyone.

I thought I could handle life on my own, but I learned that I don't have to. I was actually never alone. I just thought I was.

When I didn't want to go to the hospital, the rest of the group always made me go. "What if today is the day she remembers," they would always tell me. "Don't you want to be there when she remembers our family?" By that point, I almost always gave in, but on those days when I was very resilient, they would tell me "We can't have a family reunion without you," or, and this is the one that got me every time, "Don't you want to see her reaction when you tell her you love her for the first time?"

The answer was yes. I did want to see her face when she realized that I was so in love with her that just thinking about her made my heart stop and my hands shake.

We all decided that the first time I told her I loved her didn't count because she didn't remember me. Because she forgot it all, she couldn't give me her honest reaction, and that was what kept me going back to the hospital.

Today was the day Mel got out of the hospital, and we arranged a small party at her house. She got her halo off the day before, and the doctors decided she was finally strong enough to go home. The doctors thought it would be a good idea to try and trigger her memory. Dr. Green said that she could remember on her own, but in some cases, seeing things from the past can make the person remember even faster.

We wanted our Mel back as fast as possible.

Nathan remembered that Melissa's favorite memory of the island was the dance Abby made up. He said she told him it was the first time she thought she and I might have a future together.

That was the night of our first dance, and that was the night I knew that this girl would be the one to save me. I stepped on her feet, but she didn't care. I couldn't keep time, but it was okay.

I knew that just holding her in my arms was all she needed. I had never meant anything to anyone before, let alone found someone who meant something to me.

Melissa's mom brought her into the house, and we were all waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Mel," we all yelled.

"Um, thanks guys. What are you doing here?" Melissa questioned.

"This is your welcome home party," Lex said.

"That's so nice. I'm sorry. Who are you?" Melissa asked Lex.

Lex hasn't been able to visit the hospital with us because he had to work to make money for college, but he made sure he could come to the party. We didn't realize until now that Melissa met Lex because of the plane crash.

No crash means no Lex. "You mean you don't even know who I am?" Lex asked.

"Am I supposed to?" Melissa questioned.

"No. It's ok. I'm Lex. I'm Daley's little brother."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Lex," Melissa said as she extended her hand. We could tell Lex was crushed. None of us were prepared for something like that.

"Does this song mean anything to you?" I asked. We had started playing the song Mel and I had our first dance to.

"No. Should it?"

"No. I was just wondering. Would you care to dance?" I asked her. I longed to hold her in my arms, to smell her hair, to feel her body against mine.

"Um, okay," she said reluctantly. "You're a really good dancer. Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

"You taught me. I know you don't remember, but you did."

She didn't say anything. She gave me a questioning look, but then she let it go.

Mel and I spent the rest of the night dancing, and when I left, I felt good. I felt like I was getting my old Melissa back. If only she would remember who I am, who we all were.


	12. Lunch

We all would visit occasionally bringing pictures to try and make her remember. She always seemed a little awkward around us, well, everyone but Nathan.

You could tell that she remembered him, but on the island, their bond became so much stronger. I could see that Nathan missed the old Melissa, but we always had hope that everyday we went was one step closer to getting her back.

One day, Nathan asked to take Melissa to lunch alone. He thought it was a good idea to spend some time with her. We all knew he missed his best friend, so we were all being extremely supportive.

Nathan picked Melissa up, and she greeted him with a hug.

"I'm so glad it's just you. I was worried that you would bring Eric, Taylor, Jackson, Daley, and that Lex kid with you. It's so weird that they come to visit me all the time. I don't even know Lex. He is still in high school, and I don't get why everyone else always comes. It's not like we were friends in high school,"

"But you guys were friends. They were your best friends. We were so close that people always called us a family," Nathan said.

"Don't be silly. You're my best friend,"

"I know, but they were too. We were all amazingly close,"

"Then how come I don't remember them?"

"The doctors said that after you're accident, you lost your memory of one specific event, and that just so happened to be the event that brought us all together."

"Well, what did I forget?"

They were seated in the restaurant, and Nathan told her everything. He told about the camping trip, the plane crash, about finding food and water, about building shelter, about the dance, Chilloween, getting rescued, about how we were so close at home but we all went our separate ways after graduation, even about how Taylor showed the video tape about her liking me.

Melissa was very patient while Nathan talked, and then she said something that Nathan couldn't believe.

"I guess it's good Taylor showed everyone my video because then it finally let Jackson know how much I cared about him. Although I hated her at the time, I guess I've gotten over it. Plus, he was so great about the whole situation,"

"You mean you remember Taylor playing the tape?"

"Well yeah. I remember it all. I remember when Eric watched Jackson's tape, and Jackson ran away during the monsoon. The island was crazy, but it was amazing,"

"You remember the island?"

"How could I forget? We spent a month trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere. Geeze, Nate why are you acting all weird?"

"No reason. I just really need to give you a hug right now," So Nathan walked over and gave his best friend one of the biggest hugs ever.

"Nathan, you're crushing me," Melissa said as she began to laugh.

"It's just great to have to back,"

"What do you mean back? I've always been right here,"

"Yeah, I guess you have," Nathan said. He pulled out his phone and sent everyone a text to meet at his house at 8.

No one ever questioned Nathan, so we did as we were told.


	13. The way things should be

We were all at Nathan's house right on time, but he was no where to be found. We decided he wouldn't care if we went inside to wait for him.

We had been waiting about twenty minutes when Nathan finally got home.

"What took you so long?" Daley asked.

"I just had to take care of some things. I have a surprise for you all."

"Oh, I love surprises," Taylor said, "Is it a purse? Is it something pretty? I hope it's something pretty,"

"Well then you're in luck Taylor. It is something pretty, but it isn't just for you, it's for everyone."

"Well what is it?" Eric asked.

"This," and as soon as Nathan said it, Melissa walked in the door.

"Well, she is pretty, but it's just Melissa," Taylor said.

"Well, gee, thanks Taylor. I thought you would be more excited to see me,"

Taylor looked down in embarrassment.

Melissa looked at me and said, "So Cody Jackson, I heard you have something you want to tell me?"

I just stared at her, and then it hit me. "Cody? You know that my name is Cody?"

"Of course I know your name is Cody. You're Cody Jackson born March 9th. You play guitar, and you have an amazing voice. Your favorite color is grey, even though I don't think that's really a color, and I turned you into a pretty good dancer if I do say so myself,"

At that moment, everyone knew. Melissa was back, and everyone raced towards her. After everyone was finished hugging her, she looked at me again.

"I can't believe I could ever forget the island, or any of you. You guys mean so much to me, and I can't believe that you came to visit me everyday, even when I didn't know who you were,"

"We love you Mel. You were what kept us all together. Five years later, and you are still the glue that binds us," Lex said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember you, Lex. You are amazing, and we probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Mel said with a hug.

"Don't even worry about it. That girl wasn't you. The real Mel is right here," Lex told her.

"That means so much to me. I have some of the best friends in the world. So Jackson, Nathan told me you have something important to tell me,"

"Yeah, I do. Melissa, your accident was the worst thing I could ever imagine, and I was terrified of losing you,"

"Jackson, I'm right here," She tried to interrupt.

"Just let me finish. It scared the hell out of me to think you would never remember me. You were the first person to ever believe in me, and I just wanted to let you know that, even after five years, I am completely and madly in love with you. I was so scared to have you and hurt you that I pushed you away five years ago. Now, I'm terrified of losing you, and I just thought you should know how I feel,"

"I'm right here Jackson. I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm tougher than I look," Melissa said while walking towards me. "Even before I knew you on the island, I knew you were special. The island brought us together, but this accident brought us back,"

I didn't know what to think. I had spilled my heart out, and she said that her accident brought us back together, but she didn't say she cared about me. Why are girls so confusing?

"So…" I said.

"So, I love you Cody Jackson. I've loved you since I was 16."

I smiled, and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her passionately, and only let go because everyone else was cheering.

"It's about time," Nathan said.

Melissa and I smiled, but we knew he was right.

It had only taken us 7 years to finally get together, but I would have waited forever for this girl.

Melissa wanted to spend time with everyone to catch up on what she had missed over the last five years.

We all spent the night at Nathan's. After we spent hours talking, we decided we should just relax and watch a movie, and during the movie, Melissa fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but watch her.

With her in my arms and my friends around me, I knew this was exactly how things were meant to be.

AN this can be the end, or if you want, i can try and continue it. just let me know


	14. reunion

We all woke up to Nathan and Daley making us breakfast. It was great to have the whole gang back together, and I wouldn't want to give this up for anything.

"Oh food! I'm starving," Eric said.

"Day and I made pancakes," Nathan informed us. I think that was the first time he has called her that since high school, but it felt good. Apparently, things were getting back to normal.

"I don't eat carbs," Taylor said. Yeah, things were back to normal.

"Then you can have some fruit," Daley said slightly frustrated, but she dismissed it as Taylor being Taylor.

After three months in the hospital, summer was almost over, and tomorrow Lex and Taylor had to go back to school. Daley would start med school in a few days. Mel decided to take some time off from law school because of the accident.

We decided to spend the rest of the day together. For some reason, we couldn't get enough of each other. We spent hours talking about everything from island memories, to high school, to college, to relationships.

"Jake and I broke up about four months ago," Daley said.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Nathan said. We could all tell that Nathan was getting jealous of Daley's former boyfriend.

"He and I met in college. He was great, and we were together for about three years,"

"Oh," Nathan said upset. "So what happened?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. One day I woke up, and I realized he wasn't the guy for me. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet and funny and smart and caring," she looked at Taylor and said, "And yes, he was gorgeous, but he wasn't the one for me,"

After she finished talking, she stole a quick glance at Nathan thinking no one saw, but we all did. Apparently there were other reasons why things didn't work out with Jake.

"So what about everyone else?" Melissa asked.

"I'm single," Taylor said.

"Me too," Eric said.

We all looked at each other. Eric had had a thing for Taylor since before the crash. Maybe things will finally work out.

"I have a girlfriend," Lex said.

Melissa just stared. "She is a senior too, and her name is Kara,"

Melissa looked at me, and I just smiled. Lex told Mel about their college plans and how they get together. His face lit up whenever he talked about her.

Mel already knew that Nathan was single, so she looked at me. "I really hope you don't have a girlfriend or a wife or anything after last night's confession," she said to me.

"A wife? You think I would visit you everyday, tell you that I love you, and would be married?" I asked.

"Hey, it's possible. A lot can change in five years,"

"Yeah, but not that much; no wife, no kids, no girlfriend, no worries,"

"Good," she said with a smile.

I honestly didn't know what was going on with me and Mel. She said she loved me back, but that didn't mean we were together.

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"There was a guy," she said.

I looked at Nathan like I was about to kill him. She has someone, and he didn't tell me?

"His name was Kyle, and we were together for about two years. He was great, but then he started to change. He would get really jealous when I would hang out with Nathan, and he told me not to hang out with him anymore. He made me pick him or Nathan, so I made the easiest decision ever,' she said. "Nathan is my best friend, and if he didn't understand that, then he didn't understand me,"

So she didn't have anyone, false alarm.

It eventually got to be pretty late, and Taylor told Lex that they better get going.

"Tomorrow is your first day of senior year. You better get ready," she said.

"Sure thing teach," he replied. "Oh Taylor, I just wanted to let you know, all my friends call you Hottie Hagan, and if they knew I spent the night with you last night, they would be so jealous,"

"Lex, we did not spend the night, and you can't say anything to anyone. If people found out, I could get fired,"

"I know, my lips are sealed. I'm just saying, my friends would be totally jealous,"

"Well, they should be. I am pretty awesome," Taylor said with a smile. She put her arm around Lex and walked out.

Everyone else decided it was time to go, so we helped clean up, and got ready to head out. Mel was going to stay with Nathan so they could talk, but she walked us to the door.

"Hey, Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out tomorrow, like around 6?"

"I would love to. I can't wait," Mel said, and she kissed me on the cheek.


	15. dates

I was so nervous. It was about 5:45, and I was freaking out. I didn't want to be early in case she wasn't ready, but I didn't want to be late in case she was. I have known Mel for years, but we never went out on a date before.

I mean, we went to movies and stuff, and we just hung out, but there was never anything implied about it. This was a date. I asked her out on a date…our first date. I just wanted everything to be perfect, and I could mess it all up before I even got there.

I drove around for awhile, and I decided to be exactly on time. When I rang the doorbell, Mel was ready and waiting. It's good I didn't decide to give her extra time to get ready.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a blue halter top with a jean skirt, and her hair was long and down. She never wore much makeup, but tonight I noticed some eye shadow and lip gloss.

I was dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans.

"You look great," I told her with a smile.

She just blushed, and said, "You look pretty nice yourself. So, what's the plan tonight?"

"I thought we would go to dinner, and after I had an idea, but I don't want to tell you. I want it to be a surprise,"

"But Jackson, you know I hate surprises,"

"I know, but just trust me on this one. I promise you will like it,"

Mel just smiled at me. She had that smile that just made my knees go weak, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be out with her.

I took her to an Italian restaurant, and I knew she was surprised I would take her there.

"Jackson, this is my favorite place. How did you know?"

"Senior year of high school, we were at your house studying, and I asked you where you could go if you could go anywhere in the world,"

"And I said I would go to Italy because of the amazing places and the amazing food, but since I couldn't go there I would just have to come here instead. You remember that?"

"Of course I do,"

I could tell things were going well. We talked throughout dinner, and it was like nothing had changed between us.

After dinner, I told her it was time for her surprise.

"Jackson, do I really have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Yes, that is what you do when something is a surprise,"

"Fine, but just hurry up,"

"Ok, we're here. You can take off your blindfold now,"

"Where is here exactly?" Mel asked.

"Here, is a little boat shop. I rented a boat so we could sail out and watch the sunset,"

"Jackson, that is so romantic," Mel said.

I had hoped for this for so long. I held Mel in my arms at sunset in the middle of the ocean, and the world just seemed to stop. Everything was in place. I had my friends back, I had a good job, and I was with the most amazing person ever.

Once the sunset, we gazed at the stars.

"Tonight has been perfect, Jackson. This was just what I needed when I got out of the hospital," she said.

"I hoped you would like it. I just wanted to do something nice to show you how special you are to me,"

"Did Cody Jackson just say something about his feelings?" Mel said with a giggle.

"I've been saving up all my feelings talks because, if I remember right, someone said she would always be there for me," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"I'm right here aren't I?"

"Yes you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

I looked into her eyes, and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. I gently placed my lips on hers, but it became more passionate. Her tongue brushed against mine, and I felt a shiver go up my spine. This was our second kiss, and I couldn't wait to kiss her thousands more times.

"Wow," was all she said when we pulled apart.

"So," I said.

"So," she responded.

"Does this mean you are my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, that would mean I would need to break up with all my other guys," she said with a smile. "Of course I'm your girlfriend, silly. You are way too gullible," she said.

"Well, I just worry about the things that are important to me. I've lost you before, and I don't want to do that again,"

"You never lost me. I've always been right here," she said as she pointed to my heart.


	16. Rings and things

Things continued on perfectly with Mel and me. We have been dating for about six months, and I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

Nathan and Daley have also been dating. They are trying to keep it a secret so we aren't supposed to know, but Nathan isn't very good with keeping secrets.

Taylor and Eric have also gotten really close. I actually don't know if they are dating or not, but I do know Taylor hasn't gone out with anyone else since we all got back together. I see the way Eric looks at her, and if he doesn't see how she looks at him, then they are both crazy.

Tonight was the biggest night of my life. Mel and I had a date, and I was going to ask her to marry me. No one else knew about my plans, but I guess other people had plans of their own.

About an hour before my date, I got a call from Eric.

"You will never guess what Taylor and I just did!" he said in a very excited voice.

"Dude, I don't need to hear about you getting laid. I have a date to get ready for," I replied.

"That's not even what happened. Well, it did, but that's not why I'm calling,"

"What is it Eric?"

"Taylor and I just eloped,"

"You what?" I asked.

"We have been together awhile, and I told her tonight I never wanted to live without her, and she told me that we should just get married so I wouldn't have to. So we did,"

"I can't believe this. I was going to propose to Mel tonight," I said.

"Oh, well you might want to hold that thought cause I think Nathan and Daley are going to get engaged sometime soon too,"

"What the hell? They haven't even told us that they are dating and they are going to get married? Wait, you never told me you and Taylor were even together. What the fuck, man?"

"Hey, we all saw how things were with you and Mel. We didn't want to take away from anything you guys had, so we all decided it was best to keep our relationships out of the way. You have been in love with that girl since you were sixteen. Come on man. We all know you are supposed to be together,"

"Well I know that too, and I was going to tell her that tonight, but now I can't because of you and Taylor,"

"How come?"

"I don't want to take away from your special day,"

"Well, Taylor was talking about having a celebration dinner. Why don't you and Mel come, and you can ask her in front of all of us. It could be really special and romantic,"

"I'll call Mel, and we can come to the dinner, but I kind of have a plan of how I want to ask her. I'll figure it out,"

"Thanks Jackson. I know it will mean a lot to Taylor that everyone is there,"

I called Mel and told her the news, and she was thrilled for Taylor and Eric. She kept telling me that she knew something was going on with them.

We went to a very fancy Italian restaurant, and it was obvious that Taylor and Eric were very much in love.

On the way home, Mel started talking, and she said, "Taylor must feel amazing know that she has found the person she is going to spend forever with, but I never expected her elope. If she is like most girls, she had been planning her wedding since she was a little girl,"

I smiled, and said, "Maybe she realized she could have never prepared for Eric,"

Mel just smiled, and then she told me something that I never expected to hear. "I never prepared for someone like you,"

"Oh," was all I could get out.

"You didn't let me finish," she said with a smile. "I could have never prepared for someone like you because I didn't know there were people like you in this world. You make me feel so incredible. You make me feel stronger, and you make me feel beautiful and funny and sexy and everything else I always wanted to be. When I'm with you, I know who I am and how the world is supposed to be. I never could have prepared for you because you are so much better than everything I ever imagined,"

She had just told me the best thing I could ever hope to hear. So, this wasn't how I planned it, but Mel had just told me that sometimes you cant plan for something great, so I pulled the car over, and without thinking, I pulled out her ring and said, "Marry me,"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: it seems like readers have kind of lost interest in this story, so i might just stop it. let me know if you feel like its just dragging on or if you want to read more.


	17. answers and tears

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am going to continue on with this story. A lot of people said they want me to, so I will. I have exams next week, so instead of studying…I'm updating

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Ch 16_

"_You didn't let me finish," she said with a smile. "I could have never prepared for someone like you because I didn't know there were people like you in this world. You make me feel so incredible. You make me feel stronger, and you make me feel beautiful and funny and sexy and everything else I always wanted to be. When I'm with you, I know who I am and how the world is supposed to be. I never could have prepared for you because you are so much better than everything I ever imagined,"_

_She had just told me the best thing I could ever hope to hear. So, this wasn't how I planned it, but Mel had just told me that sometimes you cant plan for something great, so I pulled the car over, and without thinking, I pulled out her ring and said, "Marry me,"_

Ch 17

Melissa didn't say anything. She just sat there and looked at me. "Shit, shit, shit" kept playing through my head. I shouldn't have done it like this. I shouldn't have done it now.

"Look, Mel, I've been planning this for months. I wanted to wait for the perfect time. I actually had a romantic dinner planned for tonight, and it was going to be beautiful. There were going to be candles, and the ring would have been at the bottom of the Champaign glass. I had it all planned out,"

Mel still didn't answer. She was staring out the window of the car. She wouldn't look at me. She just stared at the sky.

"Mel?" I was starting to freak out now. What was going through her head?

"Jackson," she said.

That's it, nothing more. I did the only thing I could think of. I put the car in drive, and started towards home.

"Mel, I didn't mean to freak you out. I know we have only been together for six months, but you know me better than anyone. You are the only one who knows what I'm feeling even before I know.

"Mel, _please_ say something," I pleaded.

"Jackson, you know I love you," was all she said.

We pulled into her driveway, and I couldn't bring myself to look at her, but when I did, I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I just sat there, and I didn't know what to say, so I did what I do best.

I sat there, and I waited. I waited for her to open up to me. She was always more open than I was, and now I knew how she felt when I was always hidden with my feelings.

"I am supposed to be in law school now,"

I didn't know what she meant, so I just stared at her.

"If my accident wouldn't have happened, everything would be different. I wouldn't have my best friends around. You wouldn't even be here. My life would be completely different."

I waited hoping she would keep talking.

"I had hopes and dreams, and everything changed the day of my accident,"

"You still have those hopes and dreams. You can have everything you ever wanted and more," I replied hoping it would be enough.

"Jackson, I have loved you since I was sixteen, but what about everything else? We are only 23. Can you honestly tell me in ten years you will still feel the same? After college we didn't even talk. It took me almost dying to bring you back to me,"

I was stunned. I never knew Melissa thought things like this, but I didn't want to interrupt her.

"I always think, 'what would I do if he just left like before?' We were all so close in high school, and then one day, you realize you were too cool for us or whatever, I don't even know. The day you walked out of my life, I was crushed. You were my best friend, and I know Nathan would hate to hear that, but I told you stuff I couldn't even tell him,"

"Mel, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have our whole lives ahead of us. I'm saying I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone, but I don't think we are ready to get married. We have only been together six months, and I know we have a history, but we aren't the same people that got stranded on the island. I'm different, and I want to know that you love me, not the girl from the island,"

"So, that's a no?"

"It's not a no. It's a not now. I love you with all of my heart. I have thought about this moment since I was 16; I just need a little more time. I hope you can give me that," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will wait for you forever Melissa Wu. You are the girl of my dreams, and I know we are meant to be,"

With that she got out of the car and ran into the house. This was not how I pictured this going.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So I know a lot of you will probably be pissed that Mel said no, but I think it makes sense after everything. I'm sure she would have some doubts. I just don't want anyone to kill me. Please just bear with me.


	18. Jackson

This chapter and the next have to be in 3rd person. It would be hard to do what I want to do if it were only through Jackson's eyes. Sorry if this bugs some people, but just a little heads up

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson didn't know what to do. He just kept swearing at himself.

"You should have known she wouldn't be ready. She isn't Taylor. I don't even know if Taylor and Eric ever even dated. Mel likes to take her time and process things. I'm so stupid," he thought to himself.

But then a thought popped in his head ""_It's not a no. It's a not now. I love you with all of my heart"_

"Okay, so she does love me, and she does want to be with me, she just needs more time. I can handle that. I think I can handle that. Can I handle that?" Jackson kept thinking.

"Shit." He said out loud. He was starting to doubt his relationship with Mel, and that was not what he wanted at all, so he pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of.

"Hey, Jackson. What's up man?" Nathan asked.

"I asked Mel to marry me,"

"That's awesome! First Eric and Tay, and now you and Mel," he said with happiness.

"She said no,"

"She said no? Are we talking about the same Melissa Wu? About 5'7,'' brown hair, brown eyes?"

"Yeah, she said no."

"That's crazy. She has been into you forever man. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm on my way to the bar, and I'm going to get wasted,"

"No you aren't. You're coming to my house. We will figure it all out. It will be okay,"

Jackson headed over to Nathan's, and by the time he got there, Eric was already there.

"Eric, it's your wedding night," Jackson said.

"I'm going to bet Taylor ends up with Mel and Daley tonight. I don't know for sure, I'm just going to guess," Eric said.

They knew their friends pretty well.

"Okay, so start from the beginning," Nathan requested.

Jackson told everything about the dinner he planned, then Eric's call, about the ride home, about the proposal, about her answer.

"She ended with saying she wasn't telling me no, she was just saying not right now,"

"That's a good thing though. That means she does want to spend her life with you, she just isn't ready for forever right now," Eric said.

"Melissa isn't ready, but Taylor is?" Jackson asked angrily.

"They are very different people, man," Nathan said, defending his friends.

"She also brought up high school…" Jackson said.

"Oh," was all Eric could get out. They all knew how hard Mel took it when the group fell apart, and Nathan knew Melissa took Jackson's abandonment of the group as him leaving her.

"She said she wasn't sure if I would just walk out again," Jackson said.

No one spoke because they didn't know what to say. They didn't want to assume Jackson would leave and have him get angry, but they also didn't want to assume he would stay when he would leave again.

"So are you guys like broken up?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so. I really hope not. I know she is the girl for me,"

"Then let her know you will be there for her. Let her know you will wait as long as she needs. I'm sure she is probably worried that you won't talk to her after tonight, and I'm sure it's tearing her up inside,"

"I love her with all my heart. I'm not the same guy I used to be. I've changed a lot. I've grown up, and if I have learned anything over the years, I will never meet another girl like Melissa Wu,"

With that, they guys got ready to go to sleep. Eric was perfectly fine with spending his wedding night with two of his best friends.

His phone vibrated letting him know he had a text message. It read, "with Mel, I'm sure you are with Jackson. I'm sure Mel will be ok. She just needs time. Let Jackson know we all love him, esp Mel."

Eric woke his friends up and read them the text.

Jackson had a slight look of relief on his face. She still loves me, at least I have that. Now, I just have to do whatever it takes to keep her.


	19. Melissa

Mel collapsed onto the couch trying. She pulled our her cell phone and dialed her most recent call.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

Mel didn't say anything, but Taylor could hear the sobs through the phone. "Hunny, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to call you, I just didn't know what else to do. I forgot that it's your night to celebrate with Eric. Just forget I called," Melissa said through the tears.

"I'm on my way over," Taylor said without hesitation. "Eric will understand. You need me. I'll call Daley, and we will be there in a few minutes,"

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Taylor and Daley both walked in to find Melissa still wearing her little black dress, and makeup was running down her face.

"Mel, what happened?" Daley asked.

Melissa looked at them, and all she could get out was, "Jackson…ask…me…marry…him," Daley and Taylor didn't need to understand Melissa to know what she just said.

Jackson asked her to marry him. They both didn't understand why she was crying instead of jumping for joy.

"That's great, babe. So, why are you crying?"

"Said…no. Couldn't…do…it. Hates…me."

Taylor and Daley both looked at each other, and they didn't know what to say. They would have never expected Melissa to say no.

They sat there and held her as she cried, and once she finally composed herself, Taylor asked for the full story.

"Well, apparently he planned on asking me tonight at a special dinner, but he didn't want to ruin your night. I'm so sorry. You should be with Eric instead of me,"

"I'm sure Eric is with Jackson by now," Taylor said. "Keep going,"

Melissa told them how he asked and what she said.

"I never thought you would have said no to Jackson," Daley said.

"Me either," Mel told her friends.

"So why did you?" Taylor asked like it was the most obvious question ever.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I imagined my wedding. There would be flowers everywhere, and I would walk down the isle and think 'That man is going to love me forever.'"

"And you don't get that with Jackson?" Daley asked,

"If he would have asked me at graduation, I would have said yes without a hesitation, but so much has changed, and I don't know if he even knows what I mean,"

"So what do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"When you and Eric eloped, what was going through your mind?" Mel asked.

"This is nothing like I pictured my wedding when I was little, but it didn't matter anymore because I was with the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with," Taylor said with a smile.

"When Jackson asked me, April 12th flashed though my mind,"

"April 12th?" Daley asked.

"We had been home for almost three months, and that was the day everything changed. I was sitting outside at lunch waiting for everyone when Jackson walked past. He didn't even look at me, he just kept walking. It was like I wasn't even there,"

Taylor and Daley just stared because they didn't know where Melissa was going with that story.

"He promised that he would always be there for me, and I believed him. Now he is telling me he wants to spend forever with me,"

"It's okay to be scared, Mel. I'm scared too, but I know Eric and I will make it because I love him more than anyone I have ever met. I have grown up so much, and so has he, and I know we will make it, but I'm still scared," Taylor said.

"Do you still love him?" Daley asked.

"More than anything in the entire world,"

"Then give it time. He will understand. Jackson always understands," Daley said.

"I really hope so," Mel said as she curled herself into a ball on the couch. She fell asleep right away, and Taylor and Daley covered her up. Taylor sent a text to Eric and let him know she was staying with Mel, and she and Daley got comfortable on the floor.

They wanted to be there in case their friend needed them at any moment.


	20. Remember the past

Things have been very different for the last few months. I asked Mel to marry me about four months ago. Mel and I are still together, but we aren't like we used to.

Mel has gotten really distant. Taylor tells me it's because she is scared I will leave because she said no. I hate how she doesn't have as much faith in me as she did in high school, but then again, I did just ditch her.

I am determined to show her I am not that boy anymore, so tonight I planned a special date for her.

"Hey hun," I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said like she usually does now.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Fine," was all she said in response.

"So I hope you are excited tonight," I told her.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"We have a variety of activities planned tonight,"

"Are you going to give me a hint?" she said. I knew Mel hated surprises, but I didn't care. She would have to deal.

"Nope, but I do know you will like it."

"If you say so,"

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing," I said with a smile.

I saw a twinkle in her eye, and I knew she caught onto the word trust. I could see in her face that she trusted me, but she couldn't let herself open up as easily as she did in high school, and I accept that. I just want her to know that I know her better than anyone.

"How did you know this was my favorite movie?" she asked as we pulled into a drive-in theater.

"I told you, I know you Melissa. I know more about you than you think," I could tell she wasn't expecting something like that, but I'm glad she was excited.

After the movie, we drove to her favorite restaurant. Mel loved it because they had a dessert bar where you could pick whatever you want to make any kind of dessert.

"Jackson, how did you remember I liked this place? I haven't been here in years,"

"You told me about it the day you told me your dad used to bring you here before he left for business trips. It would be just you and him, and he would let you get whatever you wanted, even though he knew you would end up sick from too much sugar,"

"You remember that? I told you that 6 years ago,"

"I know. I remember everything you have told me,"

Mel didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I could tell she was beginning to understand that I had to show her just how well I knew her and how much she meant to me.

"So where are we going next?" Mel asked with a smile. I could tell she was having a good time. For the first time in months, things were like they used to be. She wasn't acting cold or distant. She was acting like the Melissa I fell in love with.

"That's a secret. You will find out soon,"

We pulled into the parking lot, and I told her to keep her eyes closed. "When we were on the island, you told me you missed one place more than anywhere else. You said you used to go somewhere when you were feeling sad because this was the one place you could let all your troubles go, and they would fly off into the sky and never be able to touch you. Do you remember that?"

"You brought me to the park?" she said as she opened her eyes.

"Of course," I said. She sat down on the swing, and I started to push her. "I want you to know, that I love you more than you could ever know. I have changed a lot over the years, but the one thing that has never changed has been my feelings for you. Even when I didn't see you, I still thought about you. Every girl was never as good as you, and no one will ever come close to you,"

"Jackson,"

"No, you don't have to say anything, but we have been here awhile, and I think it's time to go to our final destination,"

"Okay. I think I'm alright with one last surprise,"

We drove around and we pulled up in front of a house. "This is," I started to say

"Your old foster house," she said as she cut me off. "Why are we here?"

"You were the first friend I ever brought over. You were the first person I ever let into my life. You were always there for me, no matter what, and I really screwed up that day in high school. I wasn't there for you, but I am now. I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to remind you of how important you are to me. Even after all this time, I still remember conversations we had on the island about your family, your friends, my situation, school, hopes, dreams, everything. You are my dream, Mel, and I will be here for you today, tomorrow, next month, and ten years from now,"

By this point, Melissa was crying, but this time, they were happy tears. I think she was finally understanding how I feel about her.


	21. wedding parties

A/N sorry it has taken me so long guys. I was lacking inspiration, but I watched my favorite episode tonight, and I figured out how I wanted to end it. This is the last chapter, and, although it doesn't cover everything, it lets you make things happen how you want. I hope you like it

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, it's now been six months since I asked Mel to marry me. Things are better than before, but right now I honestly don't know if I will ever have the guts to ask her again.

It hurt so much last time, and I don't want her to think I'm pressuring her, but I also don't want to lose her. So, right now, I'm pretty much screwed.

Tonight is Eric and Taylor's six month anniversary party. Taylor decided that because they didn't have a real wedding party, we would have one on the six month anniversary. I guess it makes sense, but I'm not really looking forward to hearing about all their happy marriage stories.

Melissa and I arrived at the restaurant right on time. Taylor was already there is a beautiful red dress, and Eric was wearing a traditional tux with a black tie. It was the six of us, Taylor's family along with Eric's, and a few other friends.

There was a slide show of wedding pictures going so we could all see what we missed.

After dinner, we started giving speeches, and I felt like I should say something because I have known them so long.

"I have known Eric and Taylor since I was 16. We met under some pretty harsh circumstances, but I now look back on our time on the island as the period of my life that has changed me the most.

These two people have changed so much over the past years. Taylor used to be very self- centered, and she didn't care about hurting people," I said remembering the time Taylor told everyone Mel liked me. Taylor was as red as her dress, and I knew I had to keep going.

"And Eric, well Eric didn't really care about other people. He was always looking out for number 1," And I could see now that my speech was upsetting Eric.

"But those aren't the people standing up here anymore. Taylor devotes her life to her students, and I know she would do anything she could to help anyone. Eric isn't that guy anymore. He is a very devoted friend. I know he would do anything for me, and I don't know what I did to have found friends like them.

"I never expected Taylor of all people to elope, and I always knew that Taylor and Eric would end up together. Even when Eric was a jerk, he would do anything for Taylor, and Taylor always knew just what to say to make Eric a better guy.

"Love is knowing the other person is there for you always. Love doesn't care how your hair looks or what you wear. Everything happens for a reason, and that plane crash brought us all together, but it brought Eric and Taylor together in a bigger way.

"These two people bring out the best in each other, and I know they will be together for many years to come. I wish them all the happiness in the world. I don't know anyone who deserves it more than them," Everyone clinked glasses, and I stepped down.

"That was perfect Jackson. Thank you," Taylor told me. Eric just came over and hugged me. I can't believe how much has changed over the years.

Melissa was standing in the corner talking to Daley, and I didn't want to interrupt. I just winked at her, and walked over to Nathan.

"Day, that speech," Melissa said.

"I know; it was great. I didn't know Jackson was going to do that," Daley said.

"Me either, but it made me think," Melissa said.

"Hey man, that was great," Nathan told me.

"I just said what I felt,"

"So, how are things with Melissa?" Nathan knew how much things have been bothering me lately.

"I honestly have no idea. I would die for her, but I don't know where she stands,"

"Mel, you have to tell him," Daley said.

"I know. I need to go find him right now,"

Melissa walked around for a few minutes, but couldn't find me, so instead, she went to the microphone.

"Cody Jackson," I turned to see my beautiful girlfriend standing up there.

"Sorry everyone. I know this night is for Eric and Taylor, but I figured they wouldn't mind if I said something," Taylor looked over at Mel, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Something else happened on the island other than romance. We all grew up together, and our friendship strengthened. When I got into an accident a year ago, we had all sort of lost contact, but somehow, we all managed to find our way back to each other.

"Through it all, I learned that we have always been connect, and out of my accident came something amazing. I became close again with Jackson. Jackson was my rock when we got back from the island, and he and I have become even closer now.

"Jackson," by this time I was at the foot of the stage. "I know last time you asked, I wasn't ready, but I am ready now. I'm in this forever. I'm all in. I guess what I'm asking…will you marry me?"

All eyes were on me. "Melissa Wu, I thought you would never ask." I said.

She jumped into my arms, and I kissed her like I have never kissed her before.

"Well, I guess our night isn't just our night anymore," Taylor said. "It's about freaking time!" She said with a squeal.

We were all together, and I could tell everyone was so happy. This was how it was supposed to be. We could sense everything would be ok. Surly, Daley and Nathan would be soon to follow, but for now, we are still flight 29 down, and we are still surviving the ups and downs of life together.


End file.
